


The Deathclaw's Mate

by CaityLikesWriting



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Deathclaws, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Eggs, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gore, Non-Human Genitalia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityLikesWriting/pseuds/CaityLikesWriting
Summary: Tera is a young wasteland coming from the big city hoping to start a life of her own, far away from the cities. She couldn't across the perfect farm, untouched since the bombs dropped. She decides to make this her home, but unknown to her, something already lives here.His name is Slaughter. He's seen humans before, but never a female. With no matriarchs around, this is the first female anything hes seen in years. He decides not to squander the gift he's been given, and makes the soft, squeaky female his mate, swearing to protect his fragile little human from anything and everything.I'm a xenophile and i like Deathclaws and this is my proof that i can make anything fluff. Enjoy.If you don't like it, don't read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the beginning seems a bit rushed i was trying to get a writing flow going. Took me five hours to write this chapter because i kept redoing it.

Satera Lockly, or Tera, as she preferred to be called, walked through the wasteland, looking around. She was twenty one, and looking to build herself a homestead. Shed been born to vault dwellers, but she'd been in the wasteland her whole life, in diamond city. Escaping the super mutants that terrorized the outside of the city was all she'd wanted, and she was glad to be in the wilderness.  
Her parents had stayed in the safety of the city, but that had never been Tera's style. She liked danger, adventure, adrenaline. Armed with three guns, a spiked bat, and her mother's old pipboy, she felt like there was nothing she couldn't do.  
After walking for about two weeks, running from raiders, destroying radroach nests, attempting to find food, she was tired and beat, when she came across an old farmhouse. It was way out in the middle of nowhere, with fences surrounding it.  
Tera scoured the house, surprised to find no signs of life. Nothing. Had people ever been out here?  
It was a two story house with an attic and a basement. The basement had a radroach nest that she would take care of later. The large kitchen was full of non perishable food dated before the bombs dropped. Everything in the house was covered in a thick layer of dust. Tera would have to do some serious cleaning here before she started working on the electric.  
Continuing her sweep, she headed out of the clear house to investigate the barn. It, too, was clear. Multiple stalls, old straw, some animal feed. Animal skeletons everywhere, horses, one-headed cows, a few dog skeletons.  
This must have been a flourishing farm before the bombs. She would do her best to get it running again. In a supply closet in the barn, she found a generator.  
“Oh, fuck yes!” She exclaimed, and then quickly went to finish her safety sweep.  
After sweeping the whole farm, and finding it empty, she began working on the generator. A few tweaks, tying wires back together, fixing the exhaust pipe, and she cranked it up, squealing happily when it fired up.  
She spent the day fixing the lights in the barn, where she decided she would sleep until she had the house fixed up. It needed a lot of work.  
Around dark, she unrolled her sleeping back and set it on some straw in a stall. It would be nice to be able to sleep naked again. She stripped and laid down, glad to have air from the ceiling fan as she pulled a thin blanket over her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, tired from a long days work. 

Pleasure. Searing, hot pleasure. Tera moaned, spreading her legs as the man in her dreams licked her slit, his tongue long and slippery. She bit her lip as he licked from her ass to her clit, flicking over it, moaning louder. Just as she was about to cum, she opened her eyes, confused when the feeling was still there.  
Alarmed, Tera looked down and bit back a scream, her eyes going wide.  
It was a fucking deathclaw, with his face buried between her legs.  
She stared down in horror, terrified to move. She glanced over at her gun, only to find it gone.  
The tongue delved into her pussy, swirling around her walls, snapping her attention back. She gasped, moaning loudly. If she tried to get away, this deathclaw would kill her. Tera had no choice but to lay there and let the deathclaw do what he wanted, and hope that he didn't kill her after he was done.  
The deathclaw looked up at her, realizing she was awake. Tera's heart beat faster as he stared at her, a low growl bubbling up from his throat. Hoping to distract him, she did the only thing she could think of.  
Tera spread her legs as far as they would go and raised her hips.  
The deathclaw looked down at her pussy and extended that long, rough tongue, swiping it up her slit again.  
Tera cried out, fisting the sleeping bag underneath her. She couldn't believe she was willingly letting a fucking deathclaw eat her out, but it was better than being ripped in half.  
The deathclaw didnt look like a normal one. His horns curved up and out, instead of around his face, and he seemed a lot bigger. Those namesake claws were splayed at her sides, reminding Tera what this monster was capable of.  
The deathclaw delved into her pussy again and her head fell back as her back arched, a groan forcing its way out of her throat. He stopped, watching her, and then slowly swiped his tongue up her slit again. She moaned, jerking and letting out a whimper when he hit her clit. Tilting his head at her a bit, he extended hia tongue and ran the length of it along her clit.  
Tera's toes curled as her hips raised of their own accord. She was literally playing with death itself, and it made the whole thing somehow...exciting. The adrenaline and fear made her hyper aware of her skin, his breath, the changes in the air.  
She was pulled from her head again when he started laving his tongue over her clit, running the length of it over the little sensitive organ. Tera went from moaning and whimpering to screaming in pleasure, her hips riding his tongue.  
An orgasm was building up inside her, much to her surprise. The deathclaw suddenly started swirling his tongue around her clit, causing her to scream again, her legs shaking.  
This couldn't be normal deathclaw mating habits. Was this monstrous, murderous, bloodthirsty creature...trying to give her pleasure? He kept looking up at her face, watching her reactions when he did something new, like he was learning what she liked.  
But that was crazy. Tera must have been dreaming. She had to be dreaming. This was impossible.  
An orgasm ripped through her body, yanking her from her thoughts. She screamed as he once more buried his tongue in her pussy, her walls clamping down around it.  
When Tera's orgasm drifted to an end, she sagged, panting. The Deathclaw pulled his tongue from her pussy and licked his chops, lifting his head.  
Tera's fear returned full-force, and she took a shaky breath as he stood to his full height. He was easily nine feet tall, maybe even ten. He didn't stand for long, setting back on his haunches, revealing his belly to her.  
The belly of a deathclaw was their only weakness. It was why they hunched, to make it impossible to hit. He must not have seen her as a threat. Tera took the chance to look away from his face, scouring her eyes down his body. He was covered in scars, the muscles under his thick hide on display for her. Her eyes didn't go down much further when she saw the reason he was showboating.  
It was a long, thick cock stretched out from a cloaca between his legs. It was a reddish-pink color, and textured, not like the smooth skin of most males. It was covered in fleshy spikes, the pointed head accented with them, and ribs along the underside, much like the belly of a reptile.  
He was staring down at her, letting her look him over. She closed her legs to try to slowly sit up, but he growled, snarling at her. Tera jerked her legs back open, and the growl was immediately cut off, replaced with a low rumble, like he was content.  
Tera just laid there, staring up at him with her legs spread. She shifted her gaze around, spying her gun in two pieces outside the stall. Oh, that was just wonderful-  
She squeaked when she felt him wrap his claws around her leg, snatching her closer. Tera instinctively struggled a bit, but that just seemed to excite him more. He oh so carefully picked her up, holding her back against his chest. He shifted, getting comfortable, his tail wrapping around his feet.  
That wasn't a good sign.  
He held her with one hand, using the other to grab her thigh, ensuring her legs remained spread. She felt something hot and slippery against her absolutely soaked pussy, just before he started lowering her onto it.  
She gasped as the head popped past her entrance, moaning as the soft spikes and ribs on his dick dragged against her walls.  
He lifted and lowered her onto his dick, relaxing back against the wall of the stall. She writhed and moaned and whimpered and eventually screamed as he settled down for a looong session of mating.  
It seemed like hours later when he started slamming up against her cervix, trying to get into her uterus. She screamed, both in pain and pleasure, wriggling and writhing in his arms as he forcibly fucked her. She heaved a gasp, eyes going wide when she felt the head of his pointed dick pop past her cervix, fucking up into her uterus.  
He growled and jerked his hips upwards a few times, before letting out a loud rumble.  
Her belly warmed, almost too hot for her to stand it. She looked down and found her belly was starting to slightly bulge. She wriggled a bit, whimpering, and he jerked upwards again, causing her to belt out another scream.  
When he'd finally completely spent his load inside her, he ran his tongue over her face, almost lovingly, before lifting her off his dick. Getting the head out of her uterus took some work, but when he softened enough, it popped free. She let out a breathy moan, and he gently laid her onto her stomach on her sleeping bag.  
A small stream of cum trickled down her thigh, and he cleaned it with his tongue, nuzzling her before turning to head out of the stall. Her cervix must have been holding the rest of it inside her uterus.  
Tera laid on her sleeping bag, panting, more sexually satisfied than shed ever been.  
Wanting to know the time, she drew up her arm and looked at her pipboy. On the screen was an extremely urgent, flashing warning. She clicked on it, eyes widening when she read it.  
“Emergency: Legendary Alpha Deathclaw in the area. Deathclaw mating season: Active. Avoid males at all costs, as they'll be searching for females.”  
Tera dropped her head onto her pillow, shock spreading over her mind.  
Shed just been claimed as a mate to a legendary alpha fucking deathclaw. And enjoyed it.  
What did the future hold for her? She had no idea, but had a feeling she'd be finding out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Slaughter was content for the first time in years.   
He was a legendary alpha, the highest ranking of his species. His pack had all died, mirelurks infesting his nest and eating the eggs, sending his two matriarchs into a frenzy. Together, they'd killed the mirelurks and the rest of the pack, and then each other. Well, one of them had killed the other, and then came after Slaughter. He’d had no choice but to kill her.   
And since then, he'd been alone. He’d claimed this old farm as his territory and settled down. Yesterday, he'd left in search of food, and come back to find lights on and the fans working. Searching for what he had to kill, he'd been surprised to see a little human female asleep in one of the stalls.   
Slaughter had never seen a female human before. She was cute, with curly black hair and tan skin, like she was in the sun a lot, and pale green eyes.  
The scent of fertility had attracted him. And he smelled no other males on her, not even of her species. His thinking had been that if he managed to fertilize some eggs with her, this human couldn't do much damage if something happened and she went crazy.   
And protecting a little mate would give him purpose again.   
She made the cutest noises during sex, and he'd enjoyed finding her sweet spots Matriarchs didn't have them. They were harsh, brash, rigid, aggressive females with no time for tenderness unless with their young.   
But this little female was soft and tender. She hadn't even tried to get away from him, which was an unexpected surprise. It had sealed his decision to make her his mate. After years of violence and harshness, Slaughter was ready for a bit of soft.   
He laid his new little mate down and and cleaned the cum from her leg and pussy, and then nuzzled her affectionately before heading out of the stall so she could sleep.   
He laid down just outside the door, watching the lightening sky. He'd mated with her for a few hours, letting her get used to his size and experience enough pleasure to overshadow the pain. He didn't want to hurt his little mate. He quite enjoyed giving the tiny creature pleasure.   
If he kept filling her with his seed, maybe shed eventually carry some eggs, and he could get a pack going again. At least until he got sick of his adult young and ran them off.   
Slaughter laid his head down and watched the sky, listening his mates breathing. He would protect this fragile little creature with his life. 

Tera didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she woke up. She opened her eyes to find the world bright. Inhaling sharply, she covered her eyes, rolling onto her back and stretching, before sagging into her sleeping bag.   
What a weird dream. Maybe she was just horny, so she was having wet dreams. Tera had always been into some kinky shit.   
She stood up and pulled on her pants, looking down at her belly to find it was bloated. That was strange. She grabbed her leather top and pulled it on, making sure her tits were supported in the binders, and then walked out of the stall, rubbi-  
She let out a small shriek of surprise, seeing a giant deathclaw staring at her. He was laying down in front of the stall, just staring at her, his body relaxed.   
Tera looked down at her stomach, and then at him. It hadn't been a dream. Shed really been fucked by a deathclaw, and enjoyed it, too.   
Tera couldn't believe it. Breathing heavily from her heart beating so hard, she very carefully tried to slip by him to get to her boots. He just watched her, following her with his head. Never taking her eyes off him, she bent down to slip her boots on, and then slowly began backing out of the barn.   
She got about halfway out when he stood, slowly lumbering after her on all fours.   
She stopped walking, and he stopped, watching her. Tera swallowed a lump in her throat and grabbed her bag, taking out a nuka cola and cracking it open, chugging it down. She wished she had alcohol.   
Once it was gone, she sighed, and then let out a belch, tossing the bottle over her shoulder. The deathclaw sat down, looking out over the field.   
Okay. So. Dont give pussy to stray deathclaws, they'll never leave. Noted.   
Tera tried a slow casual walk back into the barn, walking past the deathclaw. He leaned over to sniff at her but didn't grab her. Tera gulped and stepped into the barn, sitting down in front of the deep freezer she'd been working on last night. The deathclaw lumbered over and laid down in the straw pile, watching the door of the barn.   
Well, he seemed to have no interest in messing with her. Did she dare hope she had a new, very unlikely, very powerful pet?   
She took a deep breath, slowly exhaling to calm her nerves. It seemed the giant reptilian predator would let her do what she wanted.   
She turned the radio on her pipboy on, listening to the tunes from diamond city radio, and quickly fell into a work groove. Before she knew it, she had figured the freezer out, connecting loose wires and replacing a belt in the fan and a screw in the coolant. She plugged it in and grinned when it roared to life.   
“Yes!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in celebration. Now she could safely store her meats and stock up on veggies. There was an overgrown jungle garden in the backyard of the house.   
She grabbed two large crates, putting them in a wheelbarrow and heading out of the barn. The deathclaw followed her, lumbering right behind her.   
Tera decided to just ignore him. When he wasn't following her he seemed to be ignoring her.   
She walked into the garden and started filling the crates up with vegetables. Her squishy belly bulge made it a bit difficult to bend over and she was quickly out of breath, having only filled one of the crates with the things she didn't have to bend for.   
She decided that was enough for now and started heading back to the barn, the deathclaw getting up from his warm spot and lumbering after her. Tera was becoming more used to his presence, thinking of him more like a big dog.   
Hey, maybe she had gotten a new pet.   
She found some sacks and filled them with vegetables, dropping the sacks into the freezer, bending over it to organize them better. She was digging around the bottom of the freezer when she felt something bump her ass.   
She caught herself from falling forward and looked behind her, seeing the deathclaw nuzzling her ass. She lifted her leg to get it over his head and he took the chance to shove his nose into her crotch, sniffing. She let out a surprised gasp and jerked her leg down, turning to face him, and he stood to his full height, gently picking her up and carrying her into the stall with her bedding.   
She wriggled a bit on instinct, but his grip held tight. “W-what are you doing?” She asked nervously as he entered the stall.   
He gently set her down on the bedding and ran his tongue over the crotch of her pants, growling at them.   
He wanted to fuck her again. That was a horrible idea, she was fucking the most deadly thing on earth, not to mention the levels of radiation he'd pump into her. But one look at those teeth and claws had her questioning the real power of her survival instincts.  
Hands a bit shaky, Tera reached down and undid her pants, slowly pushing them down her legs. He rumbled happily, nuzzling her legs apart once she'd kicked them free.   
She cried out when that velvety tongue delved between her folds, swirling around her clit. She bit her lip and moaned, spreading her legs as far as they would go, and then cried out louder when the tongue shoved its way inside her, thrusting in and out, curling against her g-spot.   
She moaned and writhed as he tongue-fucked her, every so often trailing up to lap at her clit before shoving back inside her. She felt her wetness begin to pool underneath her between her cheeks, her body remembering the searing pleasure this giant monster had given her.   
She wriggled around, the pleasure too great for her body to handle, trying to get away from the expert tongue.  
He grabbed her hips and yanked her back over to him, burying his face between her legs. She screamed, her hips undulating as the orgasm rocked through her body.   
He looked up at her, and deliberately licked his chops. She panted, looking down at him, her face flushed. He picked her up, standing up and sitting back against the wall once more, spreading her legs and lowering her down onto his dick.   
He was a bit less gentle this time, thrusting up into her as he lowered her down, repeating the process as he grunted and growled. She panted and moaned, leaning back against him as he fucked her, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck.   
He fucked her for what seemed like an hour, changing his angles, his pace, how hard he thrust, driving her absolutely wild, until finally he adjusted his grip on her before shoving his way past her cervix up into her uterus.   
She screamed, gasping when he went to jerk back to find his head was caught. He thrusted up into her uterus for a minute or two before he growled, filling her belly with hot, thick seed.   
She writhed against him as her belly swelled even more, that warmth trickling up into her fallopian tubes.   
It was a good thing she couldn't get pregnant, otherwise she'd be completely screwed.   
After ten or fifteen minutes, he started trying to pull out of her uterus, and she let out a squeal when he popped free, her cervix snapping shut, trapping all that cum in her uterus.   
He gently set her down on her hands and knees, swiping his tongue across her thighs and between her lips, before leaving the stall.  
Tera panted, sitting back on her legs and looking at her belly. It was a noticeable bulge now. She looked four months pregnant. She pushed a bit on her belly, feeling it squish around in her insides. Ewwww.   
“How the fuck am i supposed to get work done now?” She griped at the stall opening, hearing a chuff in response.  
Tera yanked her pants back on, groaning in annoyance when they were a bit snug. Bitching to herself about lazy men, she walked out of the stall and got back to work. It was a bit harder to bend down and work around the little bump in her belly.   
She finished storing and organizing the freezer, and then set to cleaning the barn so she could set up a butchering station for the meat. That she would eventually have to hunt for.   
With a giant belly.   
She grabbed the broom and headed to the top level of the barn, sweeping the dirt and dust off the side of the floor, onto the ground level below. Sweat broke out across her skin. It was hot up here. When she finally finished, she headed back down to the ground level, sweeping the concrete floor. She stopped where the deathclaw was, sighing and looking at him. “Youre in the way.”   
He looked at her, not moving.  
Tera swatted him with the broom. “Move!” she griped.   
He growled, getting up and lumbering back over to the straw pile, flouncing down with a huff.   
Blinking, Tera continued cleaning. This whole thing was just surreal. A deathclaw, of all things, shooed away with a broom.   
She swept the last of it out of the barn doors, and sagged against the broom, hand on her stomach. Okay, she had to get this stuff out of her.   
She dropped the broom and headed over to the small grove of trees by the barn, taking off her pants and squatting down. She shoved her fingers into her pussy, sticking a finger inside her cervix, which was much more malleable now. Tera wiggled her finger around, adding a second one into it and curling her fingers-  
She let out a relieved groan when he started jetting out of her, coating the ground below her. It was white, but had a green glow to it, from the radiation. Oh god, that had been inside her?!   
It jetted for a minute or so before stopping. There was still a bit in there but she couldn't get the rest out. Her belly was a lot less pronounced now.   
Feeling like she could get actual work done now, she stood up and pulled her pants back on, headed for the house in search of cooking supplies. In the kitchen, she found a large pot, a smaller pot, a pan, a spatula and spoon, and a few knives in a knife block. She gathered everything up in the large pot, along with some seasonings, and headed back to the barn.  
On the porch, the deathclaw was waiting for her. He lowered his head to her belly, sniffing, and chuffed at her.   
“Well, i can't just keep it there, i have things to do.” She griped at him, stepping around him to head for the barn. She bent down to set all her supplies down and felt that nose against her pussy again.   
“God damn it, i have work to do!” She snapped, standing up and turning around to glare at the giant reptile. He snorted and grabbed her, carrying her into the stall.   
She tried to wriggle out of his grip but he pinned her down on her back, shoving his nose into her crotch. She moaned, and then gasped when he bit the crotch of her pants and shook his head, ripping a hole there.   
Her pussy open to the air, he shoved his tongue into her, and Tera prepared herself for another long lovemaking session.  
God, was this her life now? To just be a Deathclaws play thing? Although, honestly, truthfully, she wasn't complaining too much.   
When he was done, he licked his chops, and she waited for him to pick her up. He wrapped his claws around her, but instead of cradling her to his chest, he flipped her onto her stomach, raising her ass in the air.   
Tera tried to scramble away as he leaned over her, but just as she was about to move, his dick shoved inside her.   
She cried out, laying her head down on her pillow as he roughly fucked her.   
It didn't take long this time, maybe half an hour before he grabbed her hips and yanked her back as he jerked forward, shoving into her uterus. As he spent inside her, she screamed, clawing at the floor and trying to get away from the heat, but he held tight, not letting her budge.   
Her belly distended again, and he pulled out of her, cleaning the stray cum before lumbering away.   
Tera panted, standing up. Her belly was warm, heating her body. It growled, a strange feeling around all the cum, and she headed for the door of the stall-   
Tera stopped short when it slid closed in her face. Panicking, she tried to open it, but heard the lock clicking into place.   
“Hello?!” She called out, standing up on her tiptoes to look out. The deathclaw was moving away from the door, heading out of the barn.   
“No! Dont leave me here to die!” She shouted, rattling the stall door. He ignored her, disappearing from sight.   
Tera tried to reach for the lock, but it was too low down. She was stuck here until someone let her out.


End file.
